lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom (CJDM1999)
Danny Phantom is one of the Blind Bag characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Danny Phantom franchise. Background Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom, is the titular protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. Becoming a half-human/half-ghost during a Lab accident, Danny has taken on the role of a ghostly superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. History Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up and, unlike his parents, had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Danny to become half-human and half-ghost and gain an array of ghostly superpowers. Danny had only had his powers for a month before his first real ghost fight. He was unsure about telling his parents about the accident, and was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle against a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect Amity Park. Danny soon met Vlad Masters, his parents' friend from college, now a billionaire bachelor. Danny found out that twenty years ago, Vlad became a half-ghost just like Danny, and now had all the same powers he had but with twenty years more experience. Vlad soon became Danny's arch-nemesis. At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to Amity Park was ruined when Walker staged a Ghost invasion on the city and framed Danny for it5 and later when Freakshow took control of Danny's mind and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him.6 Events such as these caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny Phantom (then known to them as "Inviso-Bill"), despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson and, unbeknownst to him, his sister Jazz. In "Reign Storm," after Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone, Amity Park finally recognized him as a hero. (It was at this point when he confirmed to the town that his name really was "Danny Phantom.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as “the Great One” and “Savior of the Ghost Zone” due to his victory. However, his parents and his then-love interest Valerie, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, still did not view Danny Phantom as anything but a menace. In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny witnessed an alternate future where he gave up his human half after an accident killed his friends and family, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone and cousin, Dani Phantom, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, a werewolf ghost named Wulf, and Pandora, the owner of Pandora's Box. In "Phantom Planet," Vlad created a new team of teenage ghost hunters, the Masters' Blasters, to upstage Danny. They were inexplicably able to hunt ghosts much better than Danny could, embarrassing Danny to the point where he began to seriously question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that, despite his friends' protests, he used the Fenton Portal to remove all his ghost powers, becoming fully human again. At the same time, however, a much bigger threat - the Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in just one week and destroy the entire planet; and because Earth and the Ghost Zone are flip sides of each other, if Earth were to be destroyed, the Ghost Zone would be destroyed as well. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his powerless human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his half-ghost status and all his former powers. Gaining help from his allies and enemies from the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side and successfully saved the Earth from the Disasteroid. When the crisis was finally over, Danny revealed his secret identity to all of Earth and was hailed as Earth's hero.Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Danny Phantom Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster